


I'll tell you my sins (And you can sharpen your knife)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Art, Death threat tw, Episode: s02e08 Furt, Forced Mutism, Referenced sexual harassment tw, no.24, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 24 • Forced MutismIt's not that Kurt doesn't want to tell anyone, he does. It's just that Karofsky’s words are ringing in his ears and he feels like he can't breathe. It's as though there's a metal clamp around his jaw, because no matter how loudly Kurt tries to scream, the sound always gets caught in his throat.He’s on edge every single day, controlled by his fear, and remembering Karofsky’s words, he thinks he has a right to be.“𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶.”And the worst part of all? Kurt doesn't doubt the threat for a second.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober





	I'll tell you my sins (And you can sharpen your knife)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song “Take Me to Church,” by Hozier

* * *

[Kurt](https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/632841366486024192/forced-mutism)

* * *


End file.
